the_alienistfandomcom-20200215-history
Stevie Taggert
|Image= Alienist-Character-Infobox-07-Stevie-Taggert.jpg |Birth= |Death= |Occupation= Petty thief (formerly); Groom and Carriage driver |Employer= Dr Laszlo Kreizler |Allies= Cyrus Montrose Mary Palmer John Schuyler Moore Sara Howard Lucius Isaacson Marcus Isaacson |Enemies= |Interests= |Education= |Family= |First appearance=The Boy on the Bridge |Last appearance= |Portrayer= Matt Lintz }} is Dr. Laszlo Kreizler's teenage groom and carriage driver, saved from a gloomy past. He's a main character portrayed by Matt Lintz. Character Overview "STEVIE TAGGERT is a tough, young boy employed by Dr. Kreizler as a driver and houseboy. Rescued from the streets by Dr. Kreizler, he, like Mary and Cyrus, has been given a second chance at a better life, and provides companionship as well as service to the doctor." [https://www.thealienist.tntdrama.com/ Official Overview for Matt Lintz's Stevie Taggart — TNT Pressroom] Appearance and Personality Add character's appearance and personality now! Story New York City, 1896. During one of his night out, Stevie stumbled upon a child on Bowery Street. The urchin was in a state of shock, rambling about something bad on the under construction bridge. He immediately took him to Dr. Laszlo Kreizler's house, where the factotum Cyrus took care of him while Mary, the housekeeper, went to wake up the master of the house so that he could interrogate the urchin about what he witnessed. Once the urchin revealed that a murder had been committed and that the victim was a boy dressed in girl's clothes, Stevie was entrusted with the task of tracking down John Schuyler Moore and leading him to the crime scene. Before leaving, Kreizler ordered Stevie to tell Moore to bring his drawing kit. Stevie traced Moore to the brothel that the man used to go almost every night and, once climbed into the calash, the young driver whiz through the streets, headed to the crime scene at the under construction bridge. In the meantime, he briefed Moore that Commissioner Theodore Roosevelt would be there, advising him to invent some excuse to be able to overcome the handful of policemen who barricaded the road. A few days later, Stevie let a frantic John Moore entering Kreizler's house while the rest of the household was in the parlor, making music. Stevie dined with Cyrus outside the Delmonico's restaurant, waiting for their employer in the carriage. Cyrus was wise enough to remember Stevie to clean their hands, while the boy was already enjoying a leg of lamb. Later, Dr. Kreizler ordered Sevie to follow John Moore, keeping an eye on the drunk man wandering the street and Stevie followed him to the Paresis Hall, a brothel for homosexuals. Memorable Quotes Add character's memorable quotes throughout the series now! Gallery |-|Promotional Stills= Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-07-Stevie Taggert.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-10-Cyrus-Montrose-and-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E05-09-Stevie.jpg |-|Screencaps= Alienist-Caps-1x01-07-Cyrus and Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-09-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-97-Stevie and Cyrus dinner.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-107-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-71-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-72-Stevie Moore and Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-95-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-06-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-13-Sara and Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-35-Stevie and Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-41-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-42-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-47-Child and Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-53-Sara Stevie and Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-84-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-88-Rosie and Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-107-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-109-Stevie and Killer.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-110-Stevie and John.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-113-Moore and Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-119-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-120-Stevie and Marcus.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Alienist-BTS-10-Meet-Stevie-Taggert-And-Mr-Moore.jpg Alienist-BTS-51-Matt-Lints-As-Stevie.jpg Alienist-BTS-54-Matt-Lintz-Stevie Taggert.jpg Notes * In the novel, Stevie is obsessed with smoking tobacco cigarettes and finds every opportunity to snatch some of them as soon as Dr. Laszlo Kreizler is distracted. Episode Appearance * Ep. 1: The Boy on the Bridge * Ep. 2: A Fruitful Partnership * Ep. 3: Silver Smile * Ep. 6: Ascension * Ep. 7: Many Sainted Men * Ep. 8: Psychopathia Sexualis References Category:Main Character Category:Male Character